


Remember

by Fairylia



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairylia/pseuds/Fairylia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick remembers everything but most of all he remembers that Wally is gone... and he's never coming back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember

**Author's Note:**

> I dont like how this ends at all but I'm hoping to add another part to it if people actually like it.

                A storm is raging and the sky is dark when Dick finally allows himself to read the letter, and it’s so fitting because the knowledge that it gives doesn’t fix anything… all it does is cause his world to become even darker. He waited so long to hear these words, so long that he can’t even remember when it happened for him, probably somewhere in between all of the dangerous fights against villains that wanted them dead and the late night talks where they both revealed so much more than they planned to but it had happened and under any other circumstance reading this letter would be the best thing that had ever happened to him… but then he remembers.

He remembers when he had decided that he just couldn’t be who Batman wanted him to be anymore and he was looking for a way out, any way out, Wally had been the one that told him to just talk to him because even though he was Robin, batman’s right hand man, he was also Dick Grayson, Bruce Wayne’s son and that mattered so much more. Wally had been there to hold him when he broke down at the thought of his whole world changing, when he had suggested just quitting forever it had been wally who told him what a terrible idea that was because he might not have been able to be Robin anymore but he couldn’t just stop protecting people. It was ingrained in him.

When Jason died Wally had been there for Dick so that he could be there for Bruce. Neither of them had really taken the time out to actually get to know the kid for who he was because everyone spent so much time comparing him to Dick and it wasn’t fair to anyone involved and Dick had hated himself for it for months before wally finally helped him accept that it wasn’t his fault that he was gone… and that was when he was able to help Bruce accept that it wasn’t his fault either. The entire family had gone to Jason’s grave after that and just talked to him, telling him that they would all make sure that his death wasn’t in vain and when Tim came along Wally helped Dick welcome him into their lives with open arms.

When Wally had decided to quit being Kid Flash for good Dick was so angry, he screamed and felt betrayed for months because it didn’t feel like Wally was just leaving the team… it felt like he was leaving his best friend and it made him shut down for a while. He left the team to work everything out by themselves and he focused all of his time on locking up every villain in Blüdhaven while he let his mental state fall apart and he convinced himself that he was fine until the night he ended up half dead on the steps of Wayne manor and Alfred had to drag him inside and the last thing he saw before he blacked out was the half insane look in Bruce’s eyes that he hadn’t seen since Jason was murdered. The night Wally showed up and screamed at him for being selfish before breaking down. The night they promised each other that nothing would ever tear them apart… but something had torn them apart.

He remembers the way he felt when the smoke had cleared and Artemis searched for a person that was nowhere to be seen, he remembers the way his throat closed up when the flash told her the words that had slipped past his lips before disappearing, but most of all he could remember thinking for months after it happened that It wasn’t fair. Everyone worried so much about how the whole thing had affected her but no one stopped to spare a thought to the man that had just lost his best friend. And there was no questioning the fact that no matter what happened _he_ had been Wally’s best friend, not her, from the very beginning they had been there for each other and now he was just gone. When he got home he looked at the envelope on his pillow and he saw the name on it and his heart stopped, he wasn’t sure when Wally had put it there but he held tight to the thin paper and decided that he couldn’t open it just yet. He tucked it away.

That was a year ago… and to say that the pain had lessened for him would be a lie. Artemis had been able to move on and she was dating again and Dick had thought she was heartless, he couldn’t find it in himself to move on from the loss of the one person that had always been there to pick up his pieces so how could she move on from the man she claimed to love but as he finally pulled his eyes away from the paper that he had clutched in his fist he let a scream rip out of his lungs because now he knew exactly how.

He had been so weak and stupid and it had robbed him of the one thing that he had always wanted… His eyes burned with unshed tears as he scanned the words one last time and there was no way he was misreading this, the words said it all, Wally had been in love with him. The infuriating man that had captured his heart before he was even sure he was capable of love had felt the same way all along and now Dick would never be able to experience what it felt like to be with him because Wally was gone. Wally was gone and he was never coming back.

 

 


End file.
